


Shelter the Foe

by Isis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Remix, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-01
Updated: 2004-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Which is prey, and which is jailor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter the Foe

**Author's Note:**

> A tetrameter sonnet remix of Switchknife's story by the same name, which was written for me. The original is not available any more, but can be found via the Wayback Machine at http://web.archive.org/web/20080308184520/http://www.morosophy.com/arsenal/shelter.html

Remus may hold Draco captive  
But he wonders: which is prey,  
And which is jailor? It's an act of  
Will to keep the wolf at bay.  
Yet he cannot help his wanting  
Seeing Draco smirking, flaunting  
Bone-white body, golden hair  
Hubris mingled with despair.  
Mouth and arse his only tender  
Sex for safety, offer made  
And taken; when the hand is played  
Attacker turns to tense defender  
That's the way the world goes:  
Your friends keep close, more close your foes.


End file.
